


A Word Fitly Spoken (The How to Save a Life Remix)

by NEStar



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen, remix madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man can live on a kind word for years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Word Fitly Spoken (The How to Save a Life Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How To Save A Life (Ish)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/192323) by [lost_spook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook). 



Her words stay with him: “The way you rode in on that thing, shot that sniper and then took out this lot - I mean, that was seriously impressive.”  
“You look a lot better without it.”  
“I’ll tell him you broke your leg, but still managed to walk all the way.”  
“You’re kind of crazy, but sweet.”  
“You’re mad, but who am I to judge?”

They jumble around in his head and make his chest puff out with pride.

Maybe it was the awe in her voice, maybe it was the way she smiled, maybe it was the fact that for once a girl seemed to like him – forget girl, a person liked him.

He jammed the poncy wig back onto his head and looked at the mirror, “Smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast.”


End file.
